While there are a variety of overhead rail systems, some overhead rail systems are of a free rail type including a load track portion and a power track portion. The load track portion may include free rail members oriented face-to-face that provide a track for a load carrying trolley. The power track portion may include a propelling chain and pushers for a power line that is used to move the load carrying trolleys along the track.
The free rail members typically include opposing support flanges. The load carrying trolleys may have wheels that ride along the opposing support flanges of the free rail members. Due to continued use under loaded conditions, the wheels of the load carrying trolleys can wear the support flanges of the free rail members such that the support flanges become thin and eventually lose their structural support in certain areas.
Currently, inspection may be accomplished by manually measuring the support flanges of the free rail members at different locations along the length of the track. This might require an inspector to climb a ladder and measure the thickness of the support flanges, for example, using a handheld thickness gauge. Such reading can be subject to variance due to each individual's technique and precise location of the thickness gauge. Other wear detection systems and methods are desired.